1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device in which metal lines electrically connecting to common electrodes have special shapes.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of technology related to displays, there is a trend in the display industry toward more compact, thinner and lighter products. Thus, thin displays, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting diode display devices and inorganic light-emitting diode display devices have substituted for CRT displays as the dominant display devices in the market. Thin displays have an extensive application scope, and we can see them in many of consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, laptops, video cameras, still cameras, music players, mobile navigators, TV sets, etc.
Therein, liquid crystal display devices have been well developed and popular among consumers. However, in view of the consumers' increasing requirements to display quality of display devices, almost every dealer in this industry is investing in advancing display devices particularly in terms of display quality.
In the liquid crystal display devices, tilts of liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by adjusting voltages between pixel electrodes and common electrodes, to achieve the on or off states. Herein, signals provided to the common electrodes are transmitted via metal lines. If an alignment error such as an alignment shift between the common electrodes and the metal lines are occurred during the preparing process of the display device, the common electrodes and the metal lines cannot electrically connect accurately in a severe situation, resulting in the yield of the display device reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display device, wherein the risk of the alignment error between the common electrodes and the metal lines occurred during the preparing process of the display device can be reduced; so the yield of the display device can further be improved.